Forever is a Long Time
by BreeBv
Summary: —Tu no me quieres. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —aventuró, acercándose a Balthazar. —Yo no soy Lucas —Bianca suspiró. No, ciertamente no lo era. —Exacto. Eres tú. —Balthazar se dio la vuelta y la tomó por la cintura. Entonces, como de película, empezó a llover.


Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes son de Claudia Gray. Si me regalara a Balty o a Luqui-Luquitas, incluso a Vic, me haría la persona mas feliz del mundo. Pero creo que no. Enjoy (:_

"**Forever is a Long Time****"**

_Basada en la canción 'I wouldn't mind', del grupo 'He is We'._

'Forever is a Long time... but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side'

El reloj apuntaba las cuatro treinta y dos de la madrugada cuando Bianca se despertó de repente en medio del bosque.

El brazalete que permitía que otros la vieran se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de ella. No se la quería dejar puesta. No quería agotar el poco tiempo que Lucas pudiera verla. No quería perder no un solo segundo a su vista.

No quería desaparecer.

No quería que la olvidaran.

Sonaba demasiado egoísta, y ella lo sabía de sobra; pero no podía separarse de los vivos. Sobretodo sabiendo lo mucho que necesitaba a Lucas como el aire mismo. Saber que el estaba, en cierto modo, triste, solo hacía mas difícil su partida. Porque sí, Bianca estaba muerta. Pero seguía sintiendo con cada una de sus extremidades frías, transparentes y sus venas vacías. Bianca pateó el brazalete con cuidado, impulsándolo para empezar a caminar. El miedo ahora se apoderaba de ella, como cada vez que pensaba en Lucas. Y, sin embargo, el no estaba ahí para consolarla. Se consolaba solo con verlo, apreciarlo, distinguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se veía demasiado acosadora, pero no podía negar así como así su relación —¿ruptura?— que para ella era difícil de superar. De cualquier forma, Bianca había intentado con todas sus fuerzas tele-transportarse al lugar donde estaba Lucas. Verlo. Sentirlo cerca. Dependía de el para seguir. Pero no podía. No sabía que andaba mal y no había visto a ningún fantasma para pedirle ayuda.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a Lucas. Miedo de que él encontrara a alguien más y se olvidara así como así de ella. Miedo de que no hubiera suficiente tiempo para decir todas aquellas cosas que querría haber dicho antes y que no pudo.

Así era Bianca, así se veía ella: Como una Fantasma idiota que ni siquiera hizo algo útil con su vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero ya no quería seguir remordiéndose la conciencia con pensamientos que solo la pondrían más triste. Tenía que buscar la forma de ayudar a Lucas, y tenia que hacerlo pronto.

Un sonoro sollozo interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Pateó el brazalete un poco mas hacía el lugar de donde provenía el llanto. Se sorprendió al ver al hombre del claro, se el fué la respiración —si es que tenía alguna—, se llevo una mano a la boca y soltó un sollozo ella misma.

Era Balthazar. Y estaba gritando su nombre.

Bianca no lo soportó más. Tomo el brazalete y se lo colocó en la muñeca como pudo. Caminó hacia Balthazar en cuanto comprobó que su mano no atravesaba el tronco de un roble.

— Balthazar —murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta, titubeando. El alzó los ojos confundido y ella sonrió con tristeza. Entonces Balthazar se incorporó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Bianca no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo débilmente.

— Creí que te había perdido —susurró el, en su oído. Bianca cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que eso era real. Sabía que Balthazar la quería y que nunca se olvidaría de ella. Los vampiros no olvidan. Pero ella quería que la olvidara. No se dio cuenta de cuanto daño les hacía a Lucas y Balthazar de ese modo. Era mejor para los dos que se olvidaran de ella.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Balthazar. Lo quería. No tanto como a Lucas, pero claro que lo quería. El había estado ahí para ella.

— Nunca me vas a perder —musitó ella, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara. Había olvidado lo guapo que era Balthazar.

Él se separó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos, luego a los labios. Bianca era su mundo entero.

Se acercó lentamente, y la mente se le nubló a Bianca, no podía pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos, pero entonces el se apartó bruscamente.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, parecía avergonzado.

Bianca se mordió el labio y se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que le impedía hablar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirando la silueta de Balthazar recargada contra el tronco de un Castaño.

— Tu no me quieres —respondió. Había una nota de tristeza en su voz que no le pasó desapercibida a Bianca.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —aventuró ella, acercándose a Balthazar vacilante.

— Yo no soy Lucas —contestó. Bianca suspiró. No, ciertamente no lo era.

Se acerco un paso, dos pasos mas.

— Exacto. Eres tú. —sonrió. Balthazar se dio la vuelta y la tomó por la cintura. Como de película, empezó a llover. Una nube cubrió al sol y una briza suave sopló mientras Bianca y Balthazar se miraban a los ojos.

Entonces se besaron.

Fue el beso más dulce que ninguno de los dos había dado nunca. Bianca le paso los brazos al rededor del cuello y Balthazar la atrajo mas hacia sí. Profundizaron el beso. Nada importaba. Nada mas que ellos dos. Si eso era una despedida, mejor que fuera una buena.

Balthazar elevó a Bianca del suelo ligeramente y ella enroscó los dedos en su cabello.

Se querían.

Bianca ya no tenía miedo, ni frío, ni siquiera lograba recordar en que o quien había estado pensando en los últimos minutos.

Balthazar la conocía, la cuidaba, y esta era su manera de agradecerlo.

El beso era cálido, tierno. Sobraban las palabras. Balthazar llevo una mano a la mejilla de Bianca.

Se separaron unos breves segundos, en los que ambos sonrieron tímidamente.

Ella se tenía que ir. Lo sabía, no había tiempo.

— Te quise, y te voy a querer por siempre, Bianca —le susurró Balthazar, apenas audible, mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara. Ella no supo que responder, solo sonrió, lo beso una vez mas, un beso corto. Luego, se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano y articulando con los labios 'Te quiero'.

Por siempre era mucho tiempo. Pero a Balthazar no le importaba pasar toda una eternidad amando a una sola persona si esa persona era Bianca.

* * *

OHMYGOD. Me superé a mi misma con este one-shot. Lo amé.

Si, adoro a Lucas. Pero soy Team Balthazar :D *saca un dedito de espuma que dice 'TEAM BALTHAZAR'.

Como sea, si les gusto, comenten *-* PORFAVOOOOR *-* Yo se que quieren.

Dejar Reviews te hace bajar de peso :B

Los amo :3


End file.
